This invention relates to an electrical circuit and, in particular, to systems and methods for a voltage stabilization circuit.
A band gap reference circuit is typically utilized to generate an output voltage that can be applied as a reference voltage to another circuit. The temperature of an operating environment affects properties of circuit components, and variations in temperature tend to result in output voltage variations. Typically, a band gap reference circuit in a particular operating environment is designed to generate an acceptable voltage output range that accounts for temperature variability.
Additionally, a supply voltage can oscillate and introduce unwanted noise when the power source is not stable, or when the supply voltage is subjected to varying loads. Subjecting a band gap reference circuit to unwanted noise can also vary the output voltage, and subsequently affect the circuit to which the reference voltage is applied.
The following description discusses systems and methods for generating a reference voltage that is stable and temperature-independent.
A voltage stabilization circuit includes a band gap reference circuit to generate a stable output voltage that is temperature-independent, and a folded cascode feedback circuit to generate a feedback potential that is applied to stabilize the band gap reference circuit. The folded cascode feedback circuit is implemented with current mirror circuits.